List of GTS Custom Event Pokémon Distributions in 2013
This is a List of Custom GTS Event Pokémon Distributions that were distributed over the GTS in 2013. Most Pokémon (with or without password) are often found in Pokémon GTS Distribution Center, located in SuperJumpPunch.Webs.Com, and often contain notes on-site. Pokémon that is found in different websites other than Pokémon GTS Distribution Center (without the password) doesn't contain notes and is only obtained by clicking a link. DeviantART Blaziken Special Fan Story Tie-In Aqua Mew Movie Tie-In Mewtwo Note Mewtwo Has Been Reawakened! Transfer your Mewtwo into Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version to see what happens! See Mewtwo in the 16th Pokémon movie! Movie Tie-In Genesect Note Enter Red Genesect Watch Red Genesect in action in ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens, available in Japanese theaters now! Thanks for viewing! Extremespeed Eevee Note The Special Eevee is Here! Transfer your shiny Eevee to Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version and it will evolve into a shiny Sylveon! See the shiny Eevee in Yoshi's Ultimate Island! Month of An Eevee Singing Eevee Kris' Eevee Note Wow! An Eevee! Transfer your Eevee to Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version for a special evolution encounter! Summer Special Haxorus Note Iris the Haxorus! Here's a secret gift for you in the discovery of my own! Summer Special Meloetta Note Sing Along With Meloetta! Transfer your Meloetta into Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version for a special care. Thanks! Fanfiction.net Mewtwo Note Mewtwo Has Been Reawakened! Transfer your Mewtwo into Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version to see what happens! See Mewtwo in the 16th Pokémon movie! SJP Video Aqua Mew , , , or |Disdate = Apr. 1, 2013 |itemimage = 208 |Itemname = Enigma Berry |level2 = 5 |Ability = Wonder Guard |rclass = wishing |OTGender = female |OT = | ID=10113| |Met = Pokémon Event 13 |movetype1 = Psychic |move1 = Psystrike |movetype2 = Ice |move2 = Freeze Shock |movetype3 = Ice |move3 = Ice Burn |movetype4 = Water |move4 = Aqua Jet |black = yes |white = yes |black2 = yes |white2 = yes |x = no |y = no |password =None |availability = Apr. 1, 2013 - May 24, 2013 |info = The shiny Mew was announced to be distributed to the attendees of the Super Jump Punch video release of "Pajama Sam Vomits a Rat BACKWARDS!?" ("Backwards Fun - Pajama Sam CAN EAT A MOUSE" on YouTube) along with the shiny Eevee six days later, making the second Pokémon to be distributed with the same video. It is hacked.}} Note Aqua Mew Returns! Aqua Mew has been reawakened! Transfer your Shiny Mew to Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version for a super special care! DeviantART Ho-Oh Note Ho-Oh Is Awaken! Be careful when you transfer your Ho-Oh to Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version! It may not be able to trade back... SJP Video Eevee Note Wowsers! A Shiny Eevee! Transfer your Shiny Eevee to Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version for a special evolution encounter! SJP Video Entei Note You Call Me Entei! Trade your Shiny Entei to the original Pokémon Black Version or Pokémon White Version for a special encounter! Fan Fiction 2013 Suicune Note Suicune: The Shiny Hero Trade your Shiny Suicune to the original Pokémon Black Version or Pokémon White Version for a special encounter! Birthday Mew Note Happy Birthday from Mew! You may be the best of your wish for your birthday! Winter 2013 Suicune Note Suicune: The Shiny Hero Trade your Shiny Suicune to the original Pokémon Black Version or Pokémon White Version for a special encounter! New Years Lugia Note Lugia is Fantastic! See Lugia soaring in action in Have A Rotten Day! available at FurAffinity.net now! Category:2013 Category:GTS Distributions Category:Unofficial Distributions